disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and Owlette's Little Meowl
'Catboy and Owlette's Little Meowl '''is the 12th episode of Season 17. Summary When Catboy and Owlette find a meowl egg, it hatches and now they are parents of the baby meowl that they need to take care of it until their friends find it's true parents. Plot The episode begins with Owlette driving the Owl Glider and following Kwazii and Sofia, flying with his Aqua Wings and her butterfly wings out. They were on a mission: to find Night Ninja and find out what he was up to! Suddenly, Kwazii stopped midair and pointed to something! Curious, Owlette drove the Owl Glider down to land it and she and the boys hopped out to go check it out as Kwazii and Sofia land and their wings dissolved, then they joined their friends to see what Kwazii saw. Clearing the branches out of a bush, Catboy finds something unusual; an egg! Just then, the egg was shaking and jumping, meaning that it was beginning to hatch as Catboy threw the egg in the air and Owlette flew up to catch it in time. Kwazii decides that the mission will have to wait. they had to bring the egg back to the Gup-TD to keep it safe before it hatches and if Night Ninja or his Ninjalinos are around, they might snatch it away from them. So the gang had no choice but to go back to their ship to keep the egg safe. As they made it to the Gup-TD, Owlette gave Tweak the meowl egg to the incubator and they waited for it to hatch. Suddenly, Catboy and Kwazii heard the sound of egg cracking meaning that the baby inside will be coming out of it in any second now! The egg's cracks were getting bigger and longer, and in no time, the creature coming out of the eggshell was... a baby meowl! Rubbing it's eyes, the baby meowl yawned and stretched it's paws. Then it opened them to see where it was and where it's parents were. All the Disney Junior Club members were charmed by it's cuteness and the baby meowl jumped off the incubator and into Owlette's arms, and it started purring. Then, turning its gaze at Catboy, it spouted it's little meowl wings and flew on top of Catboy's head and started purring again. The two laughed together and Kwazii comments that the baby meowl thinks that they're his parents, which Owlette and Catboy both stared with confused looks. But they agreed to their friend anyway since they have cat powers and owl powers, and the baby meowl is half cat, half owl. So while Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake (Fish Boy), and Miles find the baby meowl's real parents, Catboy and Owlette will stay in the Gup-TD's headquarters to take care of their new friend. Catboy and Owlette shared a smile and said together that they'll do it as Owlette rocked the baby meowl in her arms like a baby. Catboy and Owlette then decides to name it Meilo, and Catboy asks Gekko if he would be Meilo's godfather. Gekko felt his cheeks flush and gladly says that he would do it. Later, a montage is shown of Catboy and Owlette doing a good job taking care of Meilo while their friends were working. While they were busy, Catboy and Owlette fed Meilo, cleaned him, groomed him, played with him, and even taught him how to doing some cool flying tricks. While Owlette and Catboy were taking good care of their little meowl, Sofia was working on some new power discs for Kwazii and Captain Jake's magical creature power suits. They might come in handy if they ever run to Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos again. Suddenly, something caught the Gup-TD that it stopped in midair and Meilo almost crashed onto the wall until Owlette caught him in time as Kwazii went out to see that some sticky splat caught the ship, and it was making it hard for it to move. Luckily, Kwazii cuts the sticky splat with his dark claws and the Gup-TD lands on clear ground as they gang went out to find Night Ninja, and Catboy and Owlette brought Meilo with them. But before they could go, Sofia gives the pirates their meowl power discs so they can activate their new meowl power suits when they confront Night Ninja. Just as they arrived, they find a sticky splat spider web in front of them, and then another appears behind them! Powers that Kwazii uses * Stretchy Powers * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Magical Animal Communication * Dark Claws * Aqua Wings Fantasy Forest Animals seen * Meowl Trivia * Catboy and Owlette become the parents of a baby animal for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 17 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Couple images